Cristina Fernández de Kirchner/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Presidents of Argentina Cristina Fernandez and Germany Christian Wulff at Berlin. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Angela Merkel - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Berlin, 11.09.07: Annual reception of the Parliamentary Commissioner for the Armed Forces Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (C) shakes hands with Argentine President Nestor Kirchner and First Lady Crisitna Fernandez Kirchner after their talk at the Elysee Palace in Paris. January 20, 2005 Cristina Fernández - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| November 4, 2011 President of Argentina Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner meets French President Nicolas Sarkozy during the second day of the G20 Summit in Cannes, France at the Palais des Festivals on the famous Croisette. Zimbio Cristina Fernández - François Hollande.jpg| EFE / El presidente francés estrecha la mano de su homóloga argentina este miércoles Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Mid view of Argentina President Nestor Kirchner with wife Senator Cristina Fernandez walking to greet Queen Beatrix, Prince Willem and Princess Maxima of the Netherlands. AP Archive Cristina Fernández - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Handout picture released by Argentine Presidency press office showing Argentina's President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner (L) greating Dutch Princess Maxima (C) and her housband Prince Willem-Alexander in the framework of the inauguration mass of Pope Francis at St Peter's square on March 19, 2013 at the Vatican. AFP AFP PHOTO / PRESIDENCIA DE ARGENTINA Cristina Fernández - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner and Dutch PM Jan Peter Balkenende in Toronto, Canada. Foto: Casa Rosada Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibió a Cristina Kirchner y a Michelle Bachelet el 28 de noviembre de 2009 para conmemorar el 25 aniversario de los acuerdos de paz entre Argentina y Chile. Cristina Fernández - Francisco.jpg| AFP ALBERTO PIZZOLI // EL PAPA FRANCISCO Y LA PRESIDENTA CRISTINA FERNÁNDEZ DE KIRCHNER. España * Ver Cristina Fernández - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda a Cristina Fernández en 2010 en Mar del Plata. EFE Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Cristina Fernández - Felipe González.jpg| Felipe González y la senadora argentina Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, en la Casa de América. ULY MARTÍN Cristina Fernández - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con Cristina Kirchner en una reunión privada el pasado 28 de junio / EFE Cristina Fernández - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, y la presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, sonríen tras finalizar una reunión bilateral en el Centro Internacional de Ferias y Convenciones en San Salvador (El Salvador), durante la XVIII Cumbre Iberoamericana de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno. EFE/Ángel Díaz Cristina Fernández - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Fernández coincidirán por vez primera en junio tras la crisis de YPF. Infolatam/Efe Italia * Ver Cristina Fernández - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano agradeció sonriente la presencia de Cristina Fernández, con la que luego dialogó en el salón Bronzino de la sede presidencial - Télam Cristina Fernández - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, con la presidenta argentina, Cristina Kirchner, antes de su entrevista de hoy en Roma (AFP) Cristina Fernández - Romano Prodi.jpg| Breve, pero cordial, fue el encuentro entre Prodi, el presidente Kirchner y Cristina Fernández. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Cristina Fernández - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Encuentro entre Cristina Fernández y Silvio Berlusconi, en Roma. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| (Argentina's President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner (R) and Finland's Prime Minister Tarja Halonen (L) gather for the group picture of the Sixth Summit of Heads of State and Government of the European Union-Latin America and the Caribbean on May 18, 2010 in Madrid. European and Latin America heads of states will meet in Madrid from 17 to 19 May, 2010 during an EU-LAC summit organized during the Spanish rotating presidency of the EU. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Cristina Fernández - Gordon Brown.jpg| La Presdenta Cristina Fernández junto al primer ministro del Reino Unido, Gordon Brown. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Cristina Fernández - David Cameron.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernández de Kirchner with British PM David Cameron at Toronto, Canada during G20 summit. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Cristina Fernández - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, y su homólogo ruso, Dimitri Medvédev hoy en Moscú AFP Cristina Fernández - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Acuerdos con Rusia, "un legado de Cristina Fernández". Reuters/A Nemenov Fuentes Categoría:Cristina Fernández de Kirchner